Shocking Discoveries
by emlizT
Summary: Harry and the rest of the 7th years are invited to redo their terrible school year. Since there aren't that many 7th years, each teacher will be taking on an apprentice for the year. Harry decides to work with potions a little more and while he's studying he realizes something that could change the whole course of magical history: muggles have magic too!
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #1: We're Back!**

After the war, anybody that didn't get to finish their education were given the chance to redo their education. Upon receiving the letter, Molly Weasely decided that Ron, and Harry were going to attend Hogwarts for one more year. Molly smiled gently; Hermione probably wouldn't need any convincing. It would be her parents, who had recovered their memory some time ago, that would need to be convinced that Hogwarts was safe enough for their little girl.

-HP-

I stepped off the Hogwarts' Express with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna accompanying me.

"Hey! Ron, who do you think will be our Potions professor?" I asked.

Hermione spoke before Ron could even open his mouth, "it's still Professor Snape, Harry. He was given an antidote so he's not dead! Isn't that wonderful? One less death because of the war!"

Ron sputtered unintelligibly and Neville visibly blanched in fear.

"Ye-yea-yeah Hermione." Neville stumbled over his words, "_Wonderful_."

Hermione's face glowed at Neville's comment. She must have missed the sarcasm because she started walking, a slight skip in her step.

"Did you hear? Us, repeat 7th years, have a special project. Since not very many wanted to continue their education…" here, Hermione frowned, "We will be paired with a professor to work on a special project the _whole_ year!" her happy smile was back once again.

"You must be _joking_, right? I mean, work with a professor? That's unheard of in Hogwarts' history." Ron stammered.

"I know!" Hermione's eyes positively glittered with excitement, "That's why this year will be the most exciting yet!"

Hermione then skipped along, leaving us to scramble after her to a carriage. I was excited about seeing Hogwarts until I saw the thestrals. It was a sobering sight, not the thestrals themselves, but because now I knew that we had all seen death, we had all watched someone, maybe even someone we knew, die.

Soon we had finished eating and Headmistress McGonagall started to talk about 'recurring 7th years'.

"Welcome! New and old students of Hogwarts, please may we have a round of applause for all those that participated in the war; for both sides, for anyone, and for their courage to fight in what they believe in!'

There was a loud round of applause. Whoops sounded throughout the hall and whistles reverberated off the stone walls. When the applause died down, Headmistress McGonagall continued,

"A more sobering thought, however, is that most or all of us has lost a loved one or friend in this battle. May we please have a minute of silence to remember these loved ones and friends."

The room was dead silent…for a minute. Then the hall burst into a rumble of condolences. I was on the receiving end and giving end an equal amount. Partially because everyone knew me, and partially because I knew everyone that died. I was thankfully jolted out of my thoughts by the Headmistress,

"Before everyone retires for the night, I would like to announce that recurring 7th years will be paired with a professor in the morning to start on their projects. More information will be given to those 7th years tomorrow morning. You will also be most likely living in this professors quarters for most of the year. I, myself, will be participating in this program and your professors will be chosen through a draw.

"Now as Headmaster Dumbledore would probably advise, biblebot, dipleto, and cranitole. Good night!"

I swarmed drowsily with the rest of the students up to the Gryffindor tower, only slightly anxious about who my teacher would be. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow…

**A/N: **I know it's kinda sloppy right now, but I promise the second chapter will be better. I try and have the second chapter up before next week…I have the long weekend to that's good. Anyway, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #2: New Teacher, New Assignment**

Ron, as usual, was eating like it was the last time he would ever eat; Hermione, like always, was reading a textbook or muttering some fact or reading the Daily Prophet. I, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. Thankfully I was saved from Hermione's concern that I was eating enough, when Headmistress McGonagall was calling us to the high table for the draws.

"7th years. This year will be different from all the other years you've been here. According to which subject you want to continue with, you will be given a pool of professors that I will draw from. You may have someone else working with your professor so be careful. The professors are not here so you will not choose a specific subject to get a certain professor. Now, Hannah Abott!" McGonagall explained before beginning to call names.

When she called my name, I was surprised at the word that popped out of my mouth, "Potions."

"Good choice, Mr. Potter," McGonagall smiled at me.

The hat she picked up only had two slips of paper in it and I began to get worried. The professor reached her hand in and removed the smaller slip of paper.

"Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Potter!" her voice boomed.

I gulped and muttered a thank-you before heading down to where Hermione was busy gushing about professor Babbling. When Ron got his professor, Professor Flitwick, he came over to me and murmured sympathetically.

"You got Snape, mate. That must be horrible. At least Flitwick's alright. _And_ you get stuck with _Malfoy_."

I blanched, "Malfoy and Snape?"

Ron gave me a nod before moving over to talk to Hermione.

"So, Potter," Malfoy walked over, "We'll be working together, I guess."

I could only manage a mute nod because it surprised me to see Malfoy without Crabbe and Goyle at his side constantly. He seemed lonely and shy and had lost the arrogant tilt to his head. His usually perfect blond hair didn't have any gel in it and seemed…normal.

"I'm sorry about your father, Malfoy," I offered diplomatically.

"It's alright. He wasn't the most attentive of fathers," Malfoy replied sadly, "My godfather was always better, anyway. See you around, Potter."

As I headed to my first class of the day, Charms, with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, Snape stopped me in the hallway. He seemed as cold and aloof as ever. His black robes billowed slightly around his feet. But his usually greasy, black hair hung limp around his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter. Come. We will be discussing the new…ah…arrangements," he ordered curtly.

Ron sidled closer to me, "You want us to come with you?"

"Naw, I'll be fine. Besides, I really want to know what we'll be doing all year. Just tell Flitwick, alright?" I responded.

"Alright. See you later."

I followed Snape down to the dungeons, but not before grabbing Malfoy who was on his way to Transfiguration. The hallways were oddly silent and our footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floors. Instead of leading us to his office, Snape turned down an unfamiliar hallway and too us to a portrait. He waved his wand a couple times before it swung open. I guess it was his Professor's quarters. When we were all seated, he started to talk:

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Since you both have chosen Potions to specialize in, but no doubt also wish to specialize in other subjects such as Defence Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration or Charms, the two of you will be working together. I will be here to offer assistance or knowledge should you need it. As per Headmistress McGonagall's orders, you will both have rooms in my quarters should you need to stay here overnight. The password to my quarters is 'Wormwood is ashroot'. Questions?"

We both shook our heads, "No, sir."

"Good. Now, which branch of potions would you like to study?"

"Well…" I began, "I wanted to work a little with blood and genetics."

"Blood, Mr. Potter? And genetics?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to have a different topic or add to that?"

"I actually want to work with blood and genetics a little, too," Malfoy said quietly. Yep, the arrogance was completely gone.

"You will need blood samples for the practical portion. But, for now, I have two textbooks on blood potion theory that you must read and understand before you may begin."

Snape summoned four fat textbooks and dumped two in each of our hands. I stared agape, as did Malfoy, at the sizes. I flipped to the back of the thinner book and do you know what it said? Page 2507! Two thousand, five hundred and seven pages! And this was the thinner book, too!

"I expect the first four chapters of each book to be read and understood along with twelve to fifteen inch essay per textbook by the end of the week. We will meet again in two days, same time, so that I can answer your questions. Off to class."

"Fifteen inch essay?! How many pages did you say was in the _thinner_ textbook?! This is crazy! You'll probably need the whole year to read just the two textbooks! Even Hermione would need at least a couple months. That greasy git!" Ron exclaimed over lunch.

Hermione frowned at Ron and said to me, "Well, I think it's nice of _Professor_ Snape to offer such a thorough education to Harry. I wish I chose Potions now…but Ancient Runes are fun too. We learn how to cast spells by writing with Runes instead of using our wands. Even muggles can use Runes to perform magic! Professor Babbling…_babbles_ too much, though."

"Hm…" I thought aloud, "I wonder…can muggles use magic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #3: Arrangements**

"I can't, Ron. You know that. I'd really like to, mate, but…I _can't_," I said exasperatedly. This was the tenth time today Ron and Hermione had brought up this conversation and it was starting to get annoying. I fidgeted with my wand as I stood in the doorway of the DADA classroom.

"Of course you can, Harry. Just tell Professor Snape that you'd like the holidays off. I'm sure he'll understand," Hermione reasoned.

"You don't get it!" I cried out in frustration, "Snape's letting me have the holidays off, _I_ don't want to!"

Ron and Hermione stared at me, mouth agape, "You mean…_you_ don't want to spend the holidays with us?" Ron asked as if he couldn't believe it, which, I guess, he really couldn't.

"Well…not exactly. We have a lot of stuff to study, you know. And if I leave, Snape will continue with Draco and I'll fall behind. I really want this mark, Ron. 'Mione, you understand right?" I asked.

"Harry, sometimes, well…you shouldn't study all the time but, if this is what you want…I'm alright, I guess."

"Oh…now Malfoy's _Draco_. Has he replaced me or something?" Ron asked spitefully.

"No! I just work with him a lot. How 'bout this, Ron? I'll stay at Hogwarts for the first couple weeks and spend Christmas and New Years at your place. That way, I get to study and we both get to see each other over the holidays," I compromised.

Just as Ron was opening his mouth, Snape walked into the classroom.

"Weasley, Granger, and Mr. Potter. Five points each from Gryffindor for being tardy. In!"

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and hissed, "Shut _up_, Ron!"

"Good thinking, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, you should take Miss Granger's advice more often," Snape said in a mocking tone.

I stormed towards Snape's private quarters with Draco close on my heels, albeit calmer. I grunted out the password and stomped into the room. And was promptly stopped by Snape. He dragged me towards the couch and seated me roughly.

"Explain yourself, Potter," Snape said severely.

"There's nothing to explain," I muttered.

"Potter," Snape cautioned, leaning closer, "I will tell you one more time. _Explain yourself_."

"What!? Oh, now, all of a sudden you care about what happens to me? I got into an argument with Ron! Don't you dare make a bloody comment about that," I exploded, my rage coming off in waves.

I was ready to continue to rant out my frustrations but was surprised into silence when Snape dragged me by the ear into the corner.

"You _will_ stay here until you have calmed down enough to talk like the 18-year-old that you are. Understood?" Snape hissed in my ear.

"Yes, sir," I gulped.

I heard Draco settle himself into the couch and started to talk quietly with Snape. As I stared at the blank wall, my anger started to seep out of me. A couple long minutes later, I started to scuff my shoe against the wall out of boredom.

I'm sorry, Snape. Can I go sit on the couch?" I asked sheepishly and I turned around to look at Snape and Draco.

Snape gave a curt nod and gestured to an empty seat beside Draco, "Could you try again?" he said dryly.

"Me and Ron got into a fight. I told them about my decision to stay here for holidays and well…it wasn't received well. Do you think McGonagall might let me go the Burrow for the days around Christmas and New Years and stay the rest of the holidays here?" I asked.

"_Headmistress_ McGonagall, Potter. And I believe it is indeed possible. You will have to work extra hard to catch up to Draco," Snape corrected automatically before agreeing.

"Thanks."

"Now, we have only a couple chapters to finish from the textbooks, so I am assuming that the pair of you are ready to begin to start the practical portion. Potter, Malfoy, we will be needing blood sample, around ten mL, from the people you wish to study. Names, please," Snape explained.

"Let Potter go first. I'm not sure yet," Draco said.

I glared at him briefly before replying, "I wanted to compare Muggle, Wizard, and maybe Squib blood types. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Snape ruled, "Can you manage to locate blood vials for those people during the break. We will be finishing up the reading and beginning the basics of comparing blood potions. Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want to see if you can trace blood," Draco said shrugging.

"Then you will need the blood of people you want to trace."

When we finished making our holiday arrangements and flooing the Headmistress to check, I walked out happier than I had been walking in. I padded up towards the Gryffindor tower to share the news with Hermione and Ron…and ask for their blood.

"Godric's friend," I muttered to the Fat Lady and walked into the common room looking for Ron and Hermione. I found them with Ginny and Neville discussing something.

"Hey guys!" I called out, "Before you ask me anything, let me just say that I _will_ be going to the Burrow for holidays…for a while anyway."

"Oh, good. Ron was just about to knock some sense into you," Ginny said nonchalantly. We had dated for a while but it turned out to not be all that good for my friendship with Ron. Me and Ginny decided to let the relationship rest a little, until Ron calmed down.

"And…um…can I have some of-actually never mind," I muttered. Mentally, I berated myself, '_Coward! And you call yourself a Gryffindor?! You've fought Death Eaters and Voldemort, yet you're too scared to ask your friends for a bit of blood? COWARD!'_

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah, come on. We're your friends," Neville added.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you guys later," I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand, "Its getting late. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

As I climbed up the stairs, I could feel their suspicious gazes on me the whole time. _They're hiding something from me, too_, I thought stubbornly.


End file.
